Brad Michaels
|birth=November 11, 2524 |species= |gender=Male |height=186cm |weapons=* * * |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |era=* *Post-war era |affiliation= |rank= }} Corporal Brad Michaels is an in the . He is a member of Task Force Bravo, serving under Brian Hartley. Biography Early life Michaels was born on the human colony world of in . He enlisted in the Marine Corps in . Battle of Alluvion In early , when Michaels heard that the had invaded Alluvion, he stole a from his superior officers and made his way to his house, hoping to rescue his family. After successfully reuniting with his family, he escorted them to an evacuation site. When they reached a , they found out that it was transporting UNSC soldiers and members of the Colonial Guard, and that it had no room for a whole family of civilians. As he was a military asset, Michaels was forced to leave his family behind while they waited for another ship. However, the ship never arrived, and Michaels' family was killed when the Alluvion. Battle of New Jerusalem Roughly four years after the loss of Alluvion, Michaels joined the elite , the . One of his first missions as an ODST was the First Battle of New Jerusalem, in . He and his team were sent to to investigate activity near the city of Tzab Shveh. However, a few minutes after they reached the city, a Covenant fleet arrived at the planet. During the initial attack, Michaels' team was ambushed and killed by . Luckily, he was able to escape and link up with Task Force Bravo. After this incident, he began showing symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Later in the battle, the Covenant managed to activate the Armoury, an artefact that stored many weapons. While the Armoury was rising out of the ground, a Covenant , commanded by the rogue , DAB, exited above the city. DAB then helped Michaels and Bravo evacuate New Jerusalem. They also loaded the Armoury's artefacts onto the DAB's second ship, the Requisition of Prosperity. Skirmish for the Requisition The Requisition's reactor failed before it could get to , and the ship fell out of slipspace in interstellar space. Michaels and Bravo used the [[UNSC Sword of Giants|UNSC Sword of Giants]] to ferry New Jerusalem's civilians to Reach, leaving the Armoury's artefacts on the Requisition. Shortly after Bravo arrived at Reach, James Croft was kidnapped by the traitor Eric Baker. Bravo then split up, with a small team led by Jameson Locke going to rescue Croft and capture Baker, while Michaels and the remainder used the ''Silent Blade'' to go back to the Requisition's position and ferry its artefacts to Reach. When Michaels and Bravo, aboard the Silent Blade, exited slipspace near the Requisition, they were immediately engaged by a small Covenant fleet and were forced to call for reinforcements. The arrived, igniting a violent battle for the Requisition's artefacts. While the Silent Blade was approaching a , it was cut in half by plasma fire. The front half was completely obliterated, and Michaels and the rest of Bravo left the aft section of the prowler using and boarded the supercruiser. Inside the cruiser, Bravo split up, with Bravo's leader, Brian Hartley, and Ray Sullivan going to secure a and the rest of the team (including Michaels) going to the engine room. After reaching the supercruiser's engine room, Michaels and the others planted several explosives on the engines and made their way to the hangar, in order to board the Spirit Hartley and Sullivan secured. However, before they boarded the dropship, DAB was wounded by a . Much to Michaels' disagreement, Bravo was forced to take off and leave DAB behind, as the supercruiser was about to explode. They regrouped with the Sixth Battle Group shortly after. Arriving at Reach, Michaels had a mental breakdown, stating that Bravo shouldn't have left DAB on the supercruiser and that they wouldn't survive the war without him. He was immediately reprimanded by Brian Hartley, who ordered him to take some shore leave. After this, Michaels was transferred to another ODST team, Omega-Two. Battle of Ariel In January , Michaels and the rest of Omega-Two were sent to , after receiving a distress call. When they arrived at an outpost on the planet, he and found the body of a civilian named and he informed that it appeared the man died from fright. Shortly afterward, the troopers split into pairs. Michaels stayed with Sergeant Frost, and they separated from the rest of the team. Later, after the generator of the outpost exploded, he retreated with Frost, although he wanted to stay and search for the troopers who went missing before the explosion. After realising that they may have lost up to four men, he broke down in front of the rest of the platoon and was rebuked by Frost. After regaining his cool, he continued with the rest of the platoon to the other dig site, to look for civilians. Unbeknown to Michaels and the rest of the ODSTs, the Covenant were preparing to attack them while on their way to the settlement. Fortunately to them, two of the missing troopers, and , lured the Covenant away, eliminating a large group of their ground forces in the process. Once the ODSTs reached the settlement, they learned that Romeo and Dutch were alive, and were currently exploring the underground complex below the settlement. Meanwhile, more Covenant were on their way to their position. However, after Romeo and Dutch had the , , self-destruct, the Covenant lost interest in the planet and left without even bothering to finish off the humans. Fall of Reach, and rejoining Bravo Omega-Two participated in the in August 2552, where all of the members but Michaels were killed. On August 30, aboard the , Michaels reunited with Task Force Bravo. He rejoined the Task Force, and was sent down to the surface of Reach along with them, their objective being to rescue and gather 's ODSTs in . Upon landing, Michaels and Bravo made their way to the , rescuing several pinned down ODSTs along the way. After rescuing all of Silva's ODSTs, Michaels and Bravo were picked up by a and were brought to the , shortly before it jumped away from Reach. Equipment Michaels wears the close-quarters combat variant of the , along with a communications backpack and a flashlight on the helmet. His helmet includes a specialised red visor which has a . Michaels' weapon of choice is the . Category:Task Force Bravo Members Category:ODSTs Category:NPCs